


[Podfic] Winter Stars | By verucasalt123

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: salt_burn_porn, Constellations, Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Winter, sex in the men of letters bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: Sam's looking up at the stars. Dean just wants to bring him in from the cold.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Winter Stars | By verucasalt123

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536097) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



> Once again I would like to thank verucasalt123 for giving blanket permission for podding their works.

Podfic Length: 11:54

File Size: 7.04 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qowkk1647m746i7/winter+stars_verucasalt123.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/c14d4h9edvrg0dyh9ld0lid02pvjicps)


End file.
